A Kiss
by Alice Parker
Summary: Seras decides to fix her Harkonnen, but only spoils everything as usual.


Стрельбище.  
Виктория Серас сидела в сторонке и пыталась разобрать свой Харконен, надев на себя куртку Пипа, которую он оставил возле неё. Но, так как, хоть тягать она Харконен могла, как пушинку, в устройстве его почти не разбиралась. Виктория нервно сдула непослушную чёлку, спадающую ей на лицо.  
На улице давно стемнело. Почти все тренировки проходили ночью, и это невероятно изматывало Пипа. Ночью хотелось спать, а днём надо работать, но часто приходилось делать совсем наоборот. Капитан зевнул и посмотрел в сторону, где сидела Виктория со своим огромным Харконеном. Пип всегда удивлялся, удобно ли ей с таким БОЛЬШИМ оружием ходить. И зачем вообще? При её-то силе..  
Он с грустью вздохнул и поплёлся к Виктории, в одной руке неся свою винтовку, а другую держа в кармане.  
Вики была настолько увелечна разбором Хорконена, что совершенно не заметила капитана. Своими маленькими ручками она тихонько разбирала Харконен, разложив перед собой на земле несколько его деталей, которые успела снять.  
Капитан ухмыльнулся мысли о том, что эта девушка кутает своё тело в его одежду. Он подошёл и присел сзади, пока Виктория его не видит, через её плечо тихо сказал ей:  
- Собираешь оружие в темноте, Серас.. Прям как на фронте.. - его низкий, немного усталый голос прозвучал до неприличия близко с её ухом.  
"Она пахнет девушкой -она пахнет шампунем и какими-то, наверное, духами...", подумал Пип.  
У бедняжки Серас от неожиданности чуть сердце из груди не выскочило. Она вскрикнула, резко обернувшись.  
-КАПИТАН! Я испугалась!  
Развернувшись к нему лицом, она переложила Харконен ближе, чтобы показать, что она наделала.  
Пип встретился с ней взглядом и на мгновение замер. Ну, почему он хочет её всякий раз, когда она рядом? Он опустил голову, некоторое время не отрывая взгляд от того, что она сделала со своим оружием. ТАКИЕ пушки ему приходилось разбирать пару раз, и то, потому что это необходимо уметь, раз с Викторией они работают вместе. Пип снова вздохнул.  
- Зачем ты сделала это?..нужно было просто снять с предохранителя. Ты вечно забываешь и думаешь, что он сломался..боже.. - устало сказал Пип. Всегда одно и тоже.  
-Я.. , - Красные глазки уставились на него, - Я, понимаете, решила проверить, может быть туда что-нибудь закатилось, ну я имею ввиду в какую-нибудь щелочку мусор попал, и он плохо работает, всмысле... я снимала с предохранителя! честно! - попробовала оправдаться Вики, нервно улыбаясь.  
После воскресной гулянки у Бернадотта всё ещё болела голова. Что-что, а насмешить своим щебетом маленькая вампирша умела, это да. Так же быстро, как и разозлить.  
-Закатилось??? Да что туда закатиться может, это же автоматика..и с такими патронами закатывайся-не закатывайся, всё равно рванёт как обычно.. - бубнил Пип, начиная вскипать, перебирая деталь за деталью, которые она, конечно, все поперепутывала.  
-Mon dieu! А это ты как открутила?.. - воскликнул Пип, показывая на мощную изогнутую пластину. Вероятно каркас. Серас немного отодвинулась назад в легком испуге. Кэп ругается, это плохо. Кэпа вообще-то лучше не злить. Вики отползла немного в сторону, подобрала что-то с пола и показала ему. Она держала своими белыми крохотными пальчиками маленькую пружинку.  
- Еще вот это откуда-то выкатилось. Знаете, Мсье Бернадотт, я подумала, что у такого БОЛЬШОГО оружия такая маленькая деталька совершенно не играет никакой роли. - и она зажала пружину в кулачке. - Может, не будем ее приделывать?..  
Пип начал по-настоящему вскипать. Он прикрыл глаз, пытаясь успокоиться. "Боже, её надо либо...либо её надо".  
- Эту вообще вытаскивать нельзя! Не так поставишь, и он взорвётся у тебя в руках при попытке выстрелить!!!  
Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Викторию взорвало.  
Виктория растерянно посмотрела на наёмника, уже совершенно не зная, что сказать, чтобы не разозлить его. Она рассеянно переводила взгляд с Пипа на Харконен, на детали, которые, бог знает, как собрать теперь вместе. Она не знала что делать. Находясь в сильнейшем замешательстве, она с ужасом думала, что же будет дальше. Когда капитан ругается, у Виктории вообще прекращается какая-либо мозговая деятельность.  
Кончики её растрёпанных волос завитками лежали на воротнике его куртки. Грудь слегка вздымалась, когда она делала вдох, чтобы снова сказать какую-нибудь глупость.  
- Так..ладно..- Бернадотт собрался с силами, но в этот день было невероятно тяжело работать. За немалое время он привык быть на заданиях и тренировках ночью, но это всё же было тяжело. Он стал по очереди выбирать из деталей основные и второстепенные и составлять их обратно. Одну к другой, щелчок за щелчком. Глаз слипался от усталости и от дыма его вечных сигарет. Он потёр глаз тыльной стороной ладони и продолжил.  
В это время Виктория сидела тихонько, как мышка, и наблюдала, как всезнающий кэп собирает ее пушку. Она такая милая и красивая, думал он. И ещё он думал о том, как осточертели ему все эти выстрелы и детали оружия, гули и зомби..Почему вот нельзя сейчас зелезть в постель с какой-нибудь милой и красивой Серас и не думать об этом всём..  
А Вики украдкой рассмотривала его профиль. "Он такой сосредоточенный и серьезный. Настоящий капитан.."  
Она посмотрела на его губы, прядки темно-рыжих волос, спадающих на лицо, на загорелую шею и руки. Не выдержав, Вики неожиданно напрыгнула на Пипа сбоку, и обняла его за шею.  
-Капитан, вы такой добрый ко мне!  
Пип оторопел, не в состоянии ничего понять. "Она что-то задумала, или просто так?..Или чего с ней?.." Она, эта девушка, так близко, что у него дух захватило. Все те бардельные девицы, если и кидалить к нему на шею, то только за деньги.  
Его рука едва заметно опустилась ей на поясницу. "Ну, вот, сейчас опять ударит"  
Быстро вспомнив, что обниматься с капитанам - это не очень по нормативным правилам Хэллсинга, Виктория быстро отстранилась от него, потупив взор. Она начала сосредоточенно перебирать ставшиеся пару деталей, чтобы отвлечься от этих странных нахлынувших эмоций.  
Пип осторожно поставил пружину, приподняв к себе оружие, чтобы лучше было видно. Ещё несколько деталей, и Харконен был собран. Бернадотт поднялся и взгромоздил этот 30 килограммовый пушняк себе на плечо. Если пружина стоит не так, то он сейчас умрёт. Пип сжал зубы. Нацелившись на ближайшую мишень, он выстрелил. Мишень разнесло на куски. От отдачи Пип пошатнулся..  
-Видишь, стреляет..  
Серас подняла на него свои такие ещё детские глаза и тихо пропищала - Спасибо. Я больше не буду его разбирать - она смахнула челку с глаз - Я дважды проверю ... проверю.. как его черт.. предохранитель!  
Он улыбнулся, потому что сам перенервничал, погибнуть же мог.  
"Нет, ну как можно до сих пор быть девственницей. Неужели она настолько упрямая, что никто её на это не уломал.."  
Вики резко выпрямила спину. Наивная улыбка исчезла с лица, Серас показалась, что она смогла совсем немного уловить его мысль. Даже не мысль, а общую эмоцию.  
-О чем вы сейчас думали, капитан? - Нахмурив брови, девушка смотрела на Бернадотта в упор. Пип номентально "очнулся". Он постоянно забывает, что она учится и скоро тоже будет читать мысли, как Алукард.  
- О тебе.. - быстро оветил Пип первое, что пришло ему в голову. Придумывать просто не было сил.  
- Я уже поняла, что обо мне, капитан. - Насупившись, процедила Серас.  
- А, ну..вот, о том, что ты мысли скоро совсем научишься читать, и что нам всем потом делать...? - нервно улыбаясь, окинув взором всех своих солдат, сказал Пип. Но Виктория не сводила с него подозрительный взгляд - Все таки вы что-то от меня утаиваете. Я это чувствую. Когда-нибудь я смогу в точности понять всё.  
"Да что тут понимать?!!!" подумал Пип и снова улыбнулся. Вики забрала у него свой Харконен, и на ее милом личике снова появилась застенчивая улыбка. Виктория Серас не умела долго злиться. - Спасибо, капитан, что починили его, даже и не знаю, что без вас делала бы. Волтер точно убил бы меня, если бы я сказала ему, что нужно купить новый, хихи..  
-Ха! Это точно! - и Пип представил внешне спокойного но совершенно убитого этой новостью Волтера. - Харконен был исправен! Его разбирать не надо было вообще. Наконец Пип хитро взглянул на Викторию, слегка склонив голову набок.  
- А что мне за это будет?..  
На это у него всегда находились силы. Он встретил её испуганный взгляд  
- А.. а.. что нужно?  
- Ну, не знаю. А что ты могла бы такого сделать, чтобы тебя потом не сильно совесть мучила? - нахально ухмыльнулся Пип, играя на её наивности.  
- Нуу, - Вики задумалась, - Я бы могла отмазать вас перед Госпожой Хеллсинг. От проверок отмазать. Сказать, например, что вы больны и всё такое..  
- Ну, это я и сам могу устроить..  
- Ну.. я бы смогла в вашей комнате уборку сделать!  
- Да там за век порядка не навести!!  
Кто-то в этот момент окликнул Пипа издалека. Кто-то из его солдат. Он, не пововачивая головы, поднял вверх два пальца, мол, "подожди", солдат кивнул, продолжив возиться с оружием.  
- Я..я не знаю.. - сдалась Виктория, опустив глаза.  
Она очень нервничала, потому что боялась, что он попросит что-то такое, что она не сможет сделать. Или постесняется.  
Совершенно смущенная, она сложила ладошки возле рта, чтобы сказать Пипу на ухо и никто не слышал. До уха, естественно, дотянуться ей было непросто.  
-А?..- Пип слегка наклонил голову, чтобы послушать, чтоже такое эта девушка хочет сказать, что это даже слышать никому нельзя.  
Она прошептала:  
- Я моку.. ну конечно.. если фам это интересно.. я пы мокла фас.. ммм... поцелофать.. - воздух защекотал ему ухо.  
Пип наклонил голову пониже.  
- Ты будешь целовать меня при них, Серас?..- спросил он с такой интонацией и выражением лица, словно ему вообще всё равно, где. Ему-то всё равно, но он знал, что она постесняется при людях.  
Сжав губы, Вики отрицательно покачала головой. - Нет.  
Капитан покосился на солдат, которые уже давно изредка поглядывали на парочку.  
-Значит Я. буду целовать ТЕБЯ. при них. - Сказал Пип и приложил ладони к её холодным щекам, а губы - к её губам. Он слегка прикрыл руками ей и уши, чтобы она не слышала присвистов издалека, а то совсем умрёт от смущения, потому что целует он её так, как очень давно хотел. Стоя к ней очень близко, он наслаждался ещё и тем, как её пышная грудь прижимается к его телу, хоть и в одежде были они оба. Не отпуская Вики, Пип не давал ей вдохнуть. Как хорошо, что ей дышать не надо. Маленькая вампирша даже не думала открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что творилось вокруг. Вики просто дико хотела, чтобы кэп не только целовал ее.., но в тоже время пребывала в неописуемом смущении, млея от теплых губ капитана, она усиленно пыталась держать себя под контролем. А колени все равно дрожали, выдавая её неописуемое волнение. Он целовал её сильнее и глубже, чтобы не упустить такой момент. Его пальцы слегка поглаживали её уши, но затем легли плотнее, чтобы она не слышала ни выстрелов, ни этих засранцев вдалеке, которые присвистывали и что-то кричали.  
Виктория бы рада, чтобы капитан хоть часами целовал ее, но всё-таки ее очень смущало присутствие всех гусей на стрельбище, поэтому она попыталась отодвинуть Пипа. Нехотя, он отстранился.  
Смущённая, как никогда, Вики схватила Харконен и быстрым шагом направилась к своим мишеням 300-метровой дальности. Делать хоть что-то, только не думать о капитане ТАК, как она сейчас о нем думала.  
Ухмыляясь, Пип развернулся в противоположную сторону и пошёл к солдатам. Они молча ждали, когда он поравняется с ними.  
- Отставить комментарии. - Отрезал Пип, и они начали посмеиваться.  
- Тишина!! Мишени 200.1, 200.2, 300.6 живо!


End file.
